Just Another Love Story
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe secretly like eachother. When Sonny's world starts crashing down, Chad wants to be there for her. Little does everyone know Chad is hiding something serious. Lives will be at risk. No one is safe.
1. Beginings

Sonny sighed as she put her last t-shirt into her suitcase. That was her suitcase done. Now all she had to do was pack her carry-on bag. She looked up at her clock. It was only 8 o'clock. Sonny sighed again. This night was the longest night of Sonny's life. Sonny and a group of her friends were going to Italy tomorrow with their school. They were going to be gone for a week. Their flight was at 6 am. It was a 14 hour flight. So she was going to arrive in Rome at 8 pm Los Angeles time and 5 am Italian time.

"Sonny." Called Sonny's mom, Connie. "Sweetie you nearly finished packing?"

"Yeah almost mom." Sonny said as she continued packing her bag.

"Okay baby. You hungry?" Asked Connie.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah a little."

"Alright I make you something to eat." Connie said before leaving.

"Thanks mom." Sonny said as put more stuff in her bag.

She heard a noise coming from her laptop that was on her desk. It was email alert. She looked at the writing on the screen that said **"One New Message From Tawni Hart."** Sonny opened the message and read it.

_"Hey hun. Is it alright if I call you?? Write back."_

Sonny smiled as she typed a reply.

_"Hey. Yeah go ahead. :) x"_

Sonny finished up packing her bag. 2 minutes after she sent her email Tawni called her.

"Hey Tawni." Sonny said as she sat up on her bed.

"Hey Sonny." Tawni said back. "Big day tomorrow."

"I know." Giggled Sonny. "I'm not gonna sleep tonight."

"Yeah me too." Said Tawni. "So I came up with this amazing idea."

"Amazing idea for what?"

"Amazing idea to find out of Chad Dylan Cooper really likes you. Duh." Laughed Tawni.

Sonny sighed. "Tawni, leave the poor boy alone."

"Sonny, believe me, Miley says he can't take his eyes off you."

Sonny sighed. "Miley said that?"

"Yes." Said Tawni. "Now you wanna hear my plan?"  
"Yeah go on..." Said Sonny.

"Well remember how Chad was gonna go to the talent show when you were singing then last minute he couldn't make it."

"Yeah........" Sonny said not knowing where this was going.

"Well with your permission I was wondering if we could put video of it on YouTube." Said Tawni.

"Why? I don't even have a YouTube." Said Sonny.

"You don't but I do. Chad is my friend on it."

"I am so confused." Said Sonny.

"Okay if Chad comments on the video that means he likes you."

"Hang on! Chad has heard me sing on front of the class before. Why didn't he comment then?" Asked Sonny.

"Cause he wouldn't say it on front of me, Alex and Miley." Said Tawni. "Trust me I know what I'm doing."

"You better." Said Sonny.

"So can I upload the video?" Asked Tawni.

"Yeah go ahead." Said Sonny.

"Okay I'm gonna go and upload it now. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Also I'm 99 percent sure that Chad likes you. Bye hun." Tawni said before hanging up.

"Okay. Bye." Sonny said before hanging up.

"Oh, My, God, Chad Dylan Cooper like me!" Sonny giggled to herself.

_**Hey! I hoped ya liked reading it. I know the first chapter is really bad. But I promise it will get better. I wrote this in like an hour cause I was so excited about putting it up! :D Please review!! :) xoxo Monique.**_


	2. Secretly In Love

"Sonny wake up." Connie said as she rubbed her daughters hair.

"What time is it?" Asked Sonny as she rubbed her eyes.

"3:30. Hurry up and get ready the girls are gonna pick you up in a half hour. What do want for breakfast"

"Just give me some toast." Sonny said as she got out of bed. "I'm not really hungry."

"Okay honey." Connie said as she left the room.

Sonny got up and put on her favourite blue tracksuit. She got her carry-on bag and put it over her shoulder. She then grabbed her heavy suitcase and pulled it out of her room.

"Sonny, leave that there. I'll help you with it." Connie said as she handed Sonny her breakfast.

"Okay thanks mom." Sonny said as she sat on the couch.

"So have you got everything?" Connie asked as she sat down next to Sonny. "Your phone? Your Camera? Your charger? Your Passport"

"Yeah mom. I have everything." Laughed Sonny. "And our teacher has our plane tickets."

"Okay and remember I want loads of pictures."

Sonny smiled. "Don't worry I promise I'll bring back loads of photos."

Sonny has always been close to her mom. Her dad walked out when she was a baby. He died in a car crash 3 years ago.

After a few minutes Sonny's friends arrived outside their apartment. Sonny put her carry-on bag on her shoulder and she helped her mom carry her suitcase down the stairs. They lived on the 3rd floor.

"Sonny, What do you have in this suitcase?" Connie said as she lifted the suitcase.

"Just my clothes for the next week."

"Really?" Asked Connie? "Feels like your whole wardrobe."

Sonny laughed.

Once they put Sonny's bags were in the back of the car Sonny's mom pulled her into a tight hug.

"Remember sweetie text me when you arrive so I know you got there safe."

Sonny nodded. "Yeah I will."

"Okay and have fun." Connie said as she let go of her daughter.

"Thanks mom, I love you."

Connie gave Sonny a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too. I'll see you next week."

"Okay mom." Sonny said as she got into the car. "I'll talk to you later."

Connie waved goodbye to Sonny as the car moved away. She watched the car until it was out of sight.

Meanwhile Sonny was sitting in the back with Miley and Tawni. While Alex sat in the front with her mom.

"Thanks so much for the lift Theresa." Said Sonny.

"Your very welcome, Sonny."

Tawni laughed. "Sonny you missed a classic. Miley's dad gave her the 'I'm not ready to let you go' speech."

Miley rolled her eyes. "He knew it was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Awh but you've always been a daddy girl, Miles." Teased Sonny.

"Watch your mouth, Allison." Snapped Miley.

"Well look who's being bitchy today." Said Sonny.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny." Miley said feeling bad. "I'm not a morning person."

"And you think I like being woken at 3:30 in the morning?" Asked Sonny.

"Oh stop moaning." Said Alex. "I didn't sleep at all."

"What?" Asked Tawni.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Asked Sonny.

"I dunno. I was awake at 12 and I saw no point of sleeping for 2 hours." Said Alex.

"Your mad." Said Miley.

"I've been told." Smiled Alex.

Over an hour later the girls were waiting in the airport.

"I am so bored!" Moaned Miley.

"So Sonny, Tawni told me all about her plan to see if Chad likes you." Said Alex.

"Shhhh. Don't say it so loud." Said Sonny. "Besides I don't really like him."

"You liar." Said Miley.

Sonny sighed as she turned around and ended up walking into Chad.

"Sorry Sonny I didn't see you there." Said Chad.

Sonny smiled. "It's okay it was my fault."

"Are you excited about going to Italy?" Asked Chad.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah. I'm not excited about the 14 hour flight."

"Yeah same here." Said Chad. "Well I'll seeya later."

"Yeah seeya later." Sonny smiled as Chad walked away.

"You so like him." Said Tawni.

"No I don't." Sonny said back.

She turned her back to the girls and smiled.

_"OMG! I really, really like him!" _Sonny thought to herself.

_**Review and tell me if you like it or not. Should I continue? (:**_


	3. Planes and Notes

After 2 hours since the plane took off Sonny was reading a book. Alex was sitting beside her. She was asleep. Tawni and Miley were sitting on the other side of Sonny. They were listening to Miley's iPod.

"I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this, Shut up and let me go! Hey!" They both sang.

"Shut up!" Said Alex. "Your louder then my dad watching a baseball game."

"Sorry." Said Tawni.

"Well you should have slept before coming to the airport." Said Miley.

"Well I didn't." Said Alex. "Now I have to sit here listening to you two singing."

"Is it to late for me to change seats?" Asked Sonny.

"Hey, look who's sitting behind us." Whispered Miley.

Tawni looked behind her and gasped. "Hey Chad!"

Sonny sighed. "Oh god."

"How are you?" Asked Tawni.

"Tawni!" Snapped Sonny.

"Aww this is Sonny's dream come true." Said Miley.

"Don't you mean your dream to torture me is coming true?" Said Sonny.

"Girls leave Sonny alone." Said Alex.

"Fine." Said Miley.

Over 3 hours later Sonny could feel herself falling asleep. She felt something tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Chad handing her a piece of paper and a pen. She took it and looked at the 3 girls sitting with her. Miley and Alex were asleep. Tawni was reading and listening to Miley's iPod. Sonny opened the folded piece of paper and read the writing on it.

_Hey Sonny, You enjoying the flight?_

Sonny smiled as she started writing a reply.

_Oh this flight is everything I could ever wish for and more :( you? :)_

Sonny handed it back to Chad. After a moment she heard him laugh. After a moment he handed the paper back.

_Haha. Yeah it's so boring! Only 9 hours left._

Sonny sighed as she wrote back.

_Oh God, 9 hours! That's gonna take forever._

Sonny handed the paper back and waited for Chad to write back.

(A/N _**Bold/Italics is Chad,**_ _Italics is Sonny_)

_**It's not gonna be that bad. It will fly in.**_

_I hope so. I just wanna get to Italy._

_**So tell me about you?**_

_What do you wanna know?_

_**Where are you from?**_

_Westconsin :) I moved to California when I was 7. You?_

_**I'm from California. I live there with my parents and my sister, Kimberley.**_

_Aww. I wish I had a sister._

_**Aw your an only child?**_

_Sadly yes. But I don't really mind :)_

Sonny and Chad wrote notes to eachother for 2 hours. They stopped so they could get some sleep. At 5 am Italian time their flight finally landed. They got their suitcases and got into the bus. The bus was going to take 30 minutes to get to the hotel. Once they got on the bus Sonny texted her mom to let her know she got there safe.

"Oh my god! We're in Italy!" Said Tawni.

"Oh my god! I can't see a thing." Miley said as she looked out the window.

"What's the first thing we're gonna do?" Asked Sonny.

"Shopping I hope." Said Tawni.

"Forget shopping." Said Miley. "I'm going straight to bed when we arrive at the hotel."

"We're not gonna do anything on the first day." Said Alex. "Our teacher said we could stay in to get used to the time change."

"Thank God." Said Sonny. "I'm so tired."

"Did you sleep on the plane?" Asked Miley.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah but only for an hour."

Half an hour later the girls finally arrived at the hotel room. The room was very small. It had two sets of bunk-beds and a wardrobe. As Sonny walked into the room she saw that Chad was staying in the room across from her.

"Wow this room is small." Said Alex.

"I get the bottom bunk." Said Tawni as she put her suitcase on her bed.

"I get the top bunk." Said Alex.

"Sonny what do you want? Top or bottom?" Aaked Miley.

"Bottom." Sonny said as she took her pajamas out of her suitcase. "I'm going into the bathroom to get changed."

Sonny went into the bathroom and took the paper, that her and Chad wrote on during the flight, out of her pocket. She read through it and smiled to herself.

_**Well should I continue? The next few chapters are gonna get better! I promise! **_


	4. Crush

"Mom, you would love it here. It's so beautiful." Sonny said down the phone. She was in the hotel lobby using the pay-phone to call her mom. It was her third day in Italy. It was 10:30 at night. Sonny was wearing her purple pajamas, a black cardigan and her blank ugg boots.

"It sound's lovely." Said Connie. "Where did you go today?"

"We went to The Colosseum and we just got back from the cinema." Said Sonny. "Tomorrow we're going to The Trevi Fountain. I can't wait."

"Wow. Did you get me pictures?" Asked Connie.

Sonny smiled. "Yeah. I got loads."

"Good girl." Said Connie. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"9:30 I think." Said Sonny. "We have to get up at 7:15 to get ready then we get breakfast at 8."

"Oh okay." Said Connie.

"Mom, I only have a few seconds left of the call. I better go."

"Alright Sonny. Have fun tomorrow and stay safe." Said Connie. "I love you."

"I love you too mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Sonny said as she hung up and started walking to her room.

Sonny heard someone call her name over her shoulder. She turned around to see Chad walking behind her.

"Hey Chad." Smiled Sonny.

"Hey." Chad smiled back. "What are you doing down here?"

"Calling my mom. You?"

"I just went out to get some air." Said Chad. "You want me to walk you back to your room?"

Sonny smiled again. "Yeah that would be awesome."

"So you like it here?" Chad asked as the walked to the elevator.

"Yeah I love it here." Said Sonny.

"So the 14 hour flight was worth it?"

Sonny laughed. "Yeah it was."

"If we're sitting near eachother on the flight home we could pass notes again." Said Chad.

Sonny smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Chad and Sonny arrived at their floor and walked down the hallway.

"So have you called home?" Asked Sonny.

Chad nodded. "Yeah I called my sister a while ago. I got her a bracelet and a charm for her phone yesterday but I didn't tell her yet."

"Aww. She will love it." Smiled Sonny.

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow." Chad said as they arrived at their rooms.

"Yeah I'll seeya tomorrow. Thanks." Sonny said as she went into the room.

When Sonny went into her room and sat down on her bed. Tawni was doing her hair. Alex was sitting on her bunk reading a magazine and Miley was doing her nails.

"Who made the rule that we have to be up at 7:15?" Moaned Miley.

"You can sleep until 8:30." Sonny said as she took of her ugg boots. "You'll just miss breakfast."

"Look on the bright side." Tawni said as she brushed her hair. "We're going home on Sunday. Then we have no school for a week."

"Yeah I guess thats good." Miley said as she continued doing her nails.

"Should I straighten my hair. Or keep it in curls?" Asked Tawni.

"Curls." Sonny said as she got under the covers. "It's really nice in curls."

"Okay thanks." Tawni said as she got into her bed.

"Miley could you turn off the light?" Asked Sonny.

"Yeah." Miley put her nail polish in her bag, turned off the light and got into bed.

The next day at 11:00 the girl were at the Trevi Fountain.

"Wow." Sonny said as she took a photo.

"C'mon girls lets go for a walk." Miley said as they walked away.

As the girls started to walk away one of the boys from their school ran past them and knocked Alex down.

"Hey watch it!" Shouted Sonny.

Chad saw Alex fall and ran over. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"HE IS DEAD! DEAD MAN WALKING!" Scrreamed Alex.

Chad, Miley, Tawni and Sonny laughed.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Sonny.

"Just my knee. I'll be fine."

"You sure." Asked Tawni. Alex nodded.

"Hey Chad could you take a photo of me with the girls." Asked Alex.

"Sure." Chad said as Alex handed him her camera.

"Oh could you take one with my camera?" Sonny asked as she gave her camera to Chad.

The girls got together and smiled while Chad took the pictures.

"Hey I have an idea." Said Miley. "Why don't we take a picture of Sonny and Chad?"

"Oh God." Sonny whispered to herself as she stood next to Chad and smiled. Miley took the photo with Sonny's camera and handed it back.

"I'll see you girls later." Chad said as he walked away.  
"Bye Chad." The girls said.

Sonny turned at Miley and gave her a look.

"Your dead." She said as she walked away.

"She so likes Chad." Said Tawni.

Miley laughed. "I know."

_Thanks for the reviews! :) Well? Good? Will I keep going? I have some really good things coming up in this story! ;)_


	5. Mother, Daughter Moments

Sonny sighed as she carried her heavy bag and suitcase though the airport. It was 8 o'clock at night. She saw Chad walking ahead of her. She smiled to herself. On the flight home they passed notes again. Sonny told him about her dad and Chad told her that he lived in California his whole life and had to move house due to "Personal Reasons."

"Ugh I have a really bad headache." Moaned Tawni.

"Is it from the flight?" Asked Sonny.

Tawni shook her head. "It's a Miley Stewart headache."

Sonny laughed.

"Do you see your mom anywhere?" Asked Tawni.

Sonny nodded and smiled. "Yeah she's over there."

"My dads over there." Tawni turned around and hugged Sonny. "Thanks for being an awesome roommate."

"Aww Tawni! Thanks for being an amazing friend."

"I'll call you later." Tanwi said as she walked away.

Sonny smiled as she walked over to her mom.

"Mom!" Sonny shouted as she got closer to her mom.

"Sonny!" Connie screamed as she ran over and hugged her daughter.

"I know it's been a week but it felt like forever." Connie said as she let go of Sonny.

Sonny laughed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more. I had no one to talk to me."

Sonny laughed again.

Connie lifted Sonny's suitcase. "God, Sonny your suitcase is more heavy then it was when you left. What do you have in here?"

"We went shopping and I went a little crazy." Smiled Sonny.

Connie sighed. "You get the bag and I'll get your suitcase."

"Thanks mom." Sonny said as she walked with her mom to her car.

An hour later Sonny was sitting on the couch with her mom showing her photos from Italy.

"There's me and Miley at the Colosseum." Sonny said as she pointed out the picture.

"Thats lovely." Connie said as she looked at another picture. "Is that The Trevi Fountain?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah thats it. It's beautiful."

"I'd love to go to Italy some day." Connie said as she leaned back on the couch.

"Me and you should go together." Smiled Sonny.

Connie smiled and put her arm around her daughter. "Sonny, I'd love that. We could go there for your 16th birthday."

Sonny's face lit up. "Really? Mom that would be awesome!"

Connie laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

Sonny smiled and hugged her mom. "I love our mother, daughter moments."

Connie laughed. "Me too."

"Who's he?" Connie said as she picked up the picture of Sonny and Chad.

Sonny smiled to herself. "Thats Chad."

Connie looked at the picture. "Oh."

"Mom, Can I tell you something?" Asked Sonny.

"Sure honey, You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Just I never told anyone this before."

"What is it?" Asked Connie.

Sonny took a deep breath. "I have a really big crush on Chad."

Connie smiled. "Aww baby, thats so cute."

Sonny blushed. "I talked to him on the flight to Italy and the flight back."

"Do you think he likes you?" Asked Connie.

"I don't know I hope so."

Connie looked at Sonny and saw her yawning. "Honey, you look tired. You better go to bed." Connie said as she stood up.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah I'm really tired. I didn't sleep on the plane."

"Okay sweetie." Connie said as she hugged Sonny. "Thanks you for the lovely presents you got me."

"No problem. I'd glad you like them." Sonny said as she walked to her room with her mom.

Connie kissed Sonny's forehead. "Night honey, I love you."

"I love you too. Night." Sonny said as she went into her room.

Sonny got changed and got into bed. She fell asleep thinking about Chad.

Meanwhile at Chads house. Chad ripped up the letter he found on his doorstep that night. He screamed to himself as he punched the wall hard. He leaned againest the wall taking deep breaths.

_Well? Will I keep going? :)_


	6. Broken Hearted Girl

Sonny opened her eyes to see her bedroom light on. She looked at her watch and saw it was 2:30 in the morning. Sonny felt someone sitting on the side of her bed. Thinking it was her mom Sonny rolled over to face the person. She felt her heart pounding when she saw one person dressed in black looking through her stuff and another person also dressed in black sitting on her bed. They were both wearing masks. Sonny saw the person looking though her things turn around. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Sonny could tell by their voices that they were men.

"There's nothing in here. Let's search the other room." One of the men said.

The man who was sitting on Sonny's bed stood up and followed the man who talked out of the room.

Sonny opened her eyes and looked at the men as they walked out. The man looking through her things had dark skin and was tall. The man sitting on her bed was shorter then the tall man and he was a little pale.

Once they left Sonny sat up. She was terrified. Who were these men? What did they want? Why were they in Sonny's room? Sonny was to scared at move. A few seconds later Sonny heard a horrible scream. She knew it was her mom. She got up and ran to the hall and saw her mom.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Connie screamed as she stood on front of Sonny.

The tall man took out a knife and pointed it at the girls. "Just sit down on the couch and don't dare move!" He snapped.

Connie put her arm around Sonny and they walked to the couch.

"Mom, what are they doing here? What do they want?" Sonny whispered as she started tearing up.

"I don't know." Connie said as she held her daughter close. "Just stay calm. Okay?" Sonny nodded.

After a few minutes the tall man came out of Connie's room, still holding the knife.

He pointed the knife at Connie. "Tell me where all your money is."

"There's no money here!" Connie said as she stood up.

"Don't lie to me!" The man snapped.

"I'm not lying!" Connie shouted. Sonny was getting scared now.

"Get the girl." He shouted at the smaller man.

Before Sonny had a chance to scream the smaller man covered Sonny's mouth and dragged her out of the apartment.

"We'll take care of your darling daughter." The taller man with the knife said to Connie.

"Sonny!" Connie screamed as she tried to run to the door.

The man pushed Connie causing her to fall backwards. He ran out of the apartment.

It took Connie a few seconds to get up. Once she got up she ran after the men. By the time she caught up with them, they were just about to get into a black van. Sonny was trying to get from them.

"Let her go!" Screamed Connie.

Out of nowhere the tall man took out a gun and shot Connie in the stomach. Sonny screamed as she saw her mom fall backwards.

The man holding Sonny pushed her to the ground. She landed face-first. The men got into the van and drove away. Sonny got up she knew her face was cut, her nose was bleeding, her wrist was hurting. She got up and went over to her mom.

"Sonny?" Connie said in a very weak voice.

"I'm here mom." Sonny said as she held her moms hand.

"Sonny, I love you so much. You always have made me proud. I never want you to forget that."

Sonny started sobbing. "Mom please don't leave me. I don't know want I'll do without you."

"Don't worry baby. You'll be fine. I'll always be with you. I promise. Just be a brave girl."

Sonny hugged her mom and continued crying. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Connie said in a low voice as her eyes started to close.

Seconds later most of their neighbours came out to see what the noise was. Most of them rushed over to Connie and other neighbours called an ambulance while Grace went over to Sonny.

Grace was in her mid-60's and lived on the bottom floor of the apartment.

Grace gasped when she saw Sonny's face. Sonny's forehead, nose and cheeks were badly cut. Her face was covered in blood.

"Sonny, Come with me." Grace said as she helped Sonny up.

Sonny shook her head. "No. I want to stay with my mom."

"She'll be fine. The neighbours are going to look after her until the ambulance comes." Grace said as she put her arm around Sonny and walked to her apartment.

Once they got into the apartment Grace took Sonny over to the couch.

"I'm just going to get some tissue to stop your nosebleed." Grace said as she went into the kitchen.

After a moment Grace came back and gave Sonny the tissue. Sonny held it to her nose.

"Sonny what happened?" Grace asked.

"These two guys broke into our apartment. They tried to kidnap me then they shot my mom." Sonny said as she started crying again.

"Oh Sonny." Grace gave Sonny a hug. "Everything's going to be okay I promise."

After a few minutes Grace went out to see if the ambulance arrived. She came back with a paramedic.

"What's your name, honey?" The male paramedic asked as he sat down next to Sonny.

"Sonny."

"Okay Sonny, how old are you?"

"15."

"And how did you get the cuts on your face?"

Sonny closed her eyes as she felt more tears coming. "These two men broke into my apartment. They tried to kidnap me and one of them pushed me and I landed on the ground face-first."

The paramedic looked at Sonny's wrist. "Did you hurt your wrist? It's very swollen."

Sonny nodded. "I hurt it when I fell."

"Okay Sonny, we're going to take you to the hospital now. We're going you get your cleaned up and we're going to get some ice for your wrist."

Sonny nodded. She got up and walked out with the paramedic.

"I'm going with her." Grace said as she got her keys followed then out.

Once Sonny got out to the ambulance she saw her mom was already taken away in a different ambulance. She felt more tears in her eyes as she got into the ambulance.

Meanwhile a group of paramedics were in the ambulance trying to save Connie's life. One of her neighbours gave her CPR until the ambulance arrived. Connie's heart stopped just minutes after she got into the ambulance.

"We're losing her!" The female paramedic said. "She's losing a lot of blood."

"We can't get her heart started again." The other female paramedic said.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Asked the male paramedic.

After another minute of trying to restart Connie's heart nothing happened.

"We lost her." The female paramedic said.

The male paramedic sighed and looked at his watch.

"Time of death. 4:15 am."


End file.
